


Pent-Up Frustration

by poledancingcrowley



Series: Raúl Esparza Character One-Shots [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Car Sex, D/s undertones, Dirty Spanish Talk, F/M, Might be a part 2, Porn, Porn with a slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poledancingcrowley/pseuds/poledancingcrowley
Summary: You've been working in SVU for almost a year and have undeniable sexual tension with Rafael Barba, which finally breaks free on a road trip to Jersey.





	

You started working at the 16th precinct after spending a year in Bronx SVU. You were hired along with Detective Carisi who you quickly became friends with. Despite only working in the Special Victims unit for only a year, you had grown to love the people you worked with--however there was one you liked ADA Rafael Barba in a completely different way.

 

\----

 

You'd only been a member of the squad for a couple of days. At the moment, almost everyone was on the field except for you: you had been subject to desk duty. Out of everyone, you were significantly the youngest and naturally the one to be the first choice for paperwork. You'd expected the afternoon to go slowly as you worked your way through the stacks of paper. What you didn't expect, however, was for a sharp dressed man to come barging into the Precinct.

 

 

 

He immediately headed towards Benson's office while looking around the precinct. You stood up and walked to him, meanwhile getting a closer view of his navy suit and paisley tie. "I'm Detective Amari Metz, can I help you?"

 

 

 

"I need to see Benson. She's not answering her phone and I've got the parents of the defense waiting in my office."

 

 

 

"Okay, wait. Who are you?"

 

 

 

"I'm ADA Rafael Barba, I'm prosecuting the Turner case." He held out his hand for you.

 

 

 

You glance down, noticing his long fingers as you take his hand in yours and shake. "Nice to meet you. Sergeant Benson isn't here right now. Another case just broke."

 

 

 

He scoffed, seeming annoyed, but his demeanor lightened slightly as his eyes ran over you. "But you're here. I've never seen you before."

 

 

 

You began walking back to your desk. "I just started a few days ago, transferred from the Bronx."

 

 

 

He followed you to the desk in an almost stalking manner. "Are you from there?"

 

 

 

"Are you?" You deflected.

 

 

 

"Yes, actually."

 

 

 

"Congratulations. Now, Counselor," You stressed, "I've got work to do. So if you don't mind..."

 

 

 

You returned to your seat at the desk, getting ready to return to the papers, as the ADA pulled a chair from the desk across from you and sat down. You have him a look, "What are you doing?"

 

 

 

"Waiting,"

 

 

 

"Can't you wait at you're own office. I'd be happy to call you when she gets here." You told him. Normally you wouldn't mind having company, especially that of someone so handsome, but right now you knew the stack of papers on the desk needed your focus. The suited ADA was nothing more than an unneeded distraction at the moment.

 

 

 

"I'd rather wait here," He said. You watched as he pulled out his phone, becoming thoroughly enthralled by the contents of whatever he was looking at.

 

 

 

With one final willing glance at the man, you sighed softly and returned to the documents, trying your hardest to focus.

 

\-----

 

After couple months in the Precinct, you had managed to track down a rapist and take him down on a foot chase. It was a hard case to prosecute, but the verdict was in Barba's favor. "How 'bout we get some drinks and celebrate the verdict? I already texted Rollins and she's in." Fin said as you, Barba, and Carisi exited the courthouse.

 

 

 

"I'll go for one, but I'll have to leave early. Got a big paper due soon." Carisi replied.

 

 

 

"Obviously someone who goes to Fordham can afford to drink rather than study," Barba's statement was flooded with sarcasm.

 

 

 

"Excuse you, 'Mr. Harvard Law'. Fordham's a fine school and Carisi's allowed to have some fun every once in a while." You sparred, sticking up for your partner.

 

 

 

You and the group walked to the bar a short distance away, quickly finding Detective Rollins inside. "Nice work," she told Barba.

 

 

 

"There was solid evidence and it didn't help that he tried to run when Metz went to arrest him," He replied.

 

 

 

"You did a good job of taking him down," Rollins replied.

 

 

 

Fin laughed, "She did better than good. She got him right in the nuts."

 

 

 

You laughed in response, blushing slightly. "It was nothing," you told them before turning towards the bartender to order yourself a beer. He quickly poured you a mug and slid it to you. You grabbed it and returned to the table with the rest of your coworkers, taking an empty seat next to Sonny.

 

 

 

After a couple minutes of small talk, Barba sat down at the empty chair on your right with a glass of scotch. Stories of family and former jobs were told as the evening went on. Carisi was the first to leave, wanting to work on his paper. Fin and Rollins followed suit a while later, leaving just you and the ADA.

 

 

 

"I'm gonna buy another round. You want one?" You asked him as you stood up. 

 

 

 

"No, I still have work to do tonight." Barba told you.

 

 

 

You hesitated, "Does that mean you're leaving, too?"

 

 

 

"I'll stay. Someone has to make sure you get home safely."

 

 

 

"I've only had one beer so far. Even with another, I'll be fine."

 

 

 

He gave you a look. "Even so,"

 

 

 

You rolled your eyes as you went to grab a drink, not seeing that Barba's eyes watched your body as you walked towards the bar.

 

 

 

A body stumbled into you, sparking your self defense training. You pushed the drunk man away swiftly. "Ayyyy Mamí," he said, recovering. "My drink looks much better on your shirt." It was in that moment you realized he had spilled whatever drinks he was holding in his hands on her white shirt, completely soaking it.

 

 

 

"Es como si no llevas una camisa," The man told her. "Adelante y quítame."

 

 

 

"Detective, is this man bothering you?" You recognized the voice coming from behind you. Barba placed himself next to you, quickly noting the situation and glared at the drunk guy.

 

 

 

You used your hands to cover yourself as Barba said something to him in Spanish. Within seconds the drunk guy began stumbling away. Barba turned to you, "Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes first looking at your face, then landing on your chest. His eyes lingered for a moment before returning to your face.

 

"I'm okay," You told him, "Just wet and cold,"

 

 

 

He led her back to the table and grabbed his blazer from the back of his chair, draping it over her shoulder. "You can go to the bathroom and take off your wet shirt and wear this or you can leave the shirt on. I'll call us a car, sí?"

 

 

 

"Thank you, I'll be back in a minute." You reply.

 

 

 

A few minutes later you were in the back of a car with Barba, clutching his blazer closed as it was too big to cover anything. His woodsy cologne lingered on the blazer, almost overwhelming your olfactory system.

 

 

 

"What did that guy say in Spanish?" You asked him. "And what did you say to him?"

 

 

 

"Nothing important," He smirked.

 

 

 

"Thanks, Barba, really. I appreciate it."

 

 

 

"You can call me Rafael,"

 

 

 

Your heart pounded. "Alright, Rafael. You can call me Amari, then”

 

 

 

Later that night once you had changed into some sweats and used google translate on the words you could remember: "Mia" and "Cabron" or "Mine" and "dumbass".

 

\------

 

The case was taking a bad turn. A key witness in the case decided to cross the Jersey boarder and was arrested for a DUI and not able to make bail.

 

 

 

"Another phone call dropped. They're doing this on purpose." Barba sighed, annoyed.

 

 

 

Olivia began saying something, but your focus couldn't be farther from her. Instead you were watching Rafael pace back and forth in what you had nicknamed his "tight pants".

 

 

 

"Metz, are you listening?" Detective Benson addressed you sternly, snapping you back into focus.

 

 

 

"Sorry, I zoned out. It won't happen again." You apologized.

 

 

 

"I want you and Barba to go to Atlantic City and work this out with the DA and the prison. Drive down tonight and go first thing tomorrow morning."

 

 

 

Your heart skipped a beat. "Tonight?"

 

 

 

"Is there a problem?" Benson asked.

 

 

 

You glanced at Barba, who looked at you plainly. "No, no problem." You told her.

 

 

 

"Good. I'll see you two tomorrow. Keep me updated." Olivia then went to her office, leaving you and Barba alone.

 

 

 

"I need to stop by my apartment and grab a change of clothes before we leave and I assume you need to do the same?" Barba said.

 

 

 

"Yeah,"

 

 

 

He nodded. "Alright, let's meet back here in two hours and we can start driving."

 

 

 

Two and a half hours later you were sitting in the passenger seat of the squad car next to Barba, who'd insisted on driving first. The drive was mainly quiet, save for a few mumbled swears from Barba at a few drivers, despite him driving offensively as well.

 

 

 

"I didn't pin you to be an aggressive driver," you told him after he cut someone off.

 

 

 

"It was an accident," he replied.

 

 

 

"Just like the last two times? Maybe you should pull over and let me drive."

 

 

 

He was silent for a moment. "I'll take this exit, but only because we're running low on gas."

 

 

 

Barba entered the right lane and pulled off the Garden State Parkway onto a dark road. He drove for a minute in search of a gas station but to no avail.

 

 

 

"Barba, I think you should turn around." You requested.

 

 

 

"Let's just give it another minute, there's bound to be a gas station here somewhere."

 

 

 

He continued driving for a few more minutes until he heard a screech and smoke shot from the front of the car. He quickly turned the car towards the shoulder of the road, managing to get it fully on the side before the engine died. 

 

 

 

Realizing what happened, you threw your head back. "Fuck,"

 

 

 

Rafael sighed, annoyed. "You don't happen to know anything about cars, do you?"

 

 

 

"No, do you?"

 

 

 

"No,"

 

 

 

You pulled out your phone, getting ready to Google search for help, but a quick glance at the top of the screen showed no signal. "Dead zone," you groaned. "Not even enough signal to call for a tow truck. What do we do now?"

 

 

 

Barba shrugged as he opened the door, "We should've taken my car." He stated as he hopped out, moving to open the hood.

 

 

 

You followed him. "The Squad car's never done this to us before. Your driving probably set something out of whack."

 

 

 

His voice grew low, almost a growl, "Don't blame me for this."

 

 

 

"I am blaming you for driving so far in this direction. I'm going to go and try to find someone to help at the gas station which was definitely in the OTHER DIRECTION!"

 

 

 

You turned to start walking but his hand grabbed yours, pulling you back. "It's late, you're not going alone." He ordered.

 

 

 

"I'm perfectly fine, Counselor. I am a detective." You responded angrily, emphasizing your title. "I can handle myself, thank you very much."

 

 

 

His hand still gripped your wrist, drawing you close to him, leaving no room for a metaphorical Jesus. "You're out of line, Counselor."

 

 

 

"Am I?" He questioned, his voice still low. You felt his hand release his grip of your wrist but he didn't remove his hand. Instead he began to trail his hand up and down your arm slowly.

 

 

 

You swallowed hard, unsure how to react. You knew he was into you, you'd known it since the night he couldn't stop stealing glances at your chest after having beer spilled on you. You were into him, too, but had pushed the feelings aside, not wanting to jeopardize your chances of staying with SVU. As his hand moved from your arm to your waist, you found yourself mentally say "fuck it". Within seconds your lips had found his, eager to taste them.

 

 

 

He kissed you back with equal--if not more--passion. He held tightly to your waist, pulling you as close to him as possible. As you adjusted yourself, you found your waist accidentally grind against his crotch, eliciting a soft moan from him.You took that as a form of encouragement to continue grinding against him as he backed into the car, using it as leverage to lean against. As the two of you grinded against each other, his kissing became slightly more aggressive, occasionally biting your lip.

 

 

 

His hands began exploring your body, running down your waist, one eventually settling on your butt and the other tangling itself in your hair, tugging lightly, causing you to moan. The ADA's grinding started bordering on the line of dry-humping, causing you to pull away. He looked at you, confused.

 

 

 

"We should take this to the backseat," you breathily stated.

 

 

 

You moved yourself to the backseat, pulling off your holster with your gun, then shirt and pants as you did, thankful to be on a deserted road. He climbed on top of you in the back, still fully clothed. He moved his hands to your back, unclasping your bra with ease. He began fondling one of your breasts while another hand trailed to your thigh, tracing patterns as he moved inward. His fingers brushed over your underwear and you push yourself into his touch.

 

 

 

"Come on, Rafael. I need more!" You groaned.

 

 

 

He chuckled to himself as he brought his hands to your waist. He began pulling down the last remaining piece of clothing you had on. Once it was off he tossed the fabric to the front seat. He moved his hand to your clit, switching between running and flicking it. You moaned as he moved a finger towards your fold. He began rubbing the opening, feeling your wetness.

 

 

 

"Estas tan mojada para mi," he smirked as he slipped one of his long fingers inside of you.

 

 

 

"Fuck," you breathed.

 

 

 

Barba began moving his finger in and out of you, curling it slightly as he did. He added another finger after a moment and you began moving your hips to meet his fingers. His pace quickened as he began moving his fingers in a 'come hither' movement. Pleasure began building in your bud. With each entrance of his finger, you grew closer and closer to orgasm.

 

 

 

"I'm so close," you told him as you reached the edge. Suddenly he stopped and pulled his fingers out of you, eliciting a whine.

 

 

 

He brought his soaked fingers to your mouth. Understanding what he wanted, you accepted them into your mouth and began to suck on them, tasting yourself as you cleaned him off. You made a point of making eye contact with him as you did so. His green eyes were dilated with arousal and you were sure yours were the same way. He pulled his fingers from your mouth.

 

 

 

He unzipped his trousers and pulled out his dick without removing any clothes. You couldn't help but think about how hot it was that he was still fully dressed from the workday--minus his blazer--and you were completely naked. Your eyes drifted down from his face. To his button down and waistcoat. To his large, hardened member.

 

 

 

"Do you want me to fuck you," he growled at you, lustfully.

 

 

 

"Fuck yes," you told him. "Please."

 

 

 

At that, he pulled a condom packet out of his pocket and put it on himself. He then lined himself with your opening and guided himself in slowly, allowing you to adjust to his size. You both moaned as he began to move himself fully inside of you.

 

 

 

"Tú es tan caliente," he muttered as he started moving in and out of you slowly.

 

 

 

"I don't know what you're saying," you told him between thrusts.

 

 

 

He simply smirked before picking up his pace and force. His hands moved over your body, one tangling itself in your hair. He tried pulling it to see how you'd react. When you moaned in response, he became slightly aggressive with it, almost matching the force he was using while fucking you.

 

 

 

"He querido follarte desde el día que nos conocimos,"

 

 

 

His member in you plus the way he sounded speaking in Spanish was enough to bring you to the brink of orgasm again. "I'm gonna come," you moaned.

 

 

 

"Come for me," He ordered as he quickened his pace, fucking you hard and fast, releasing the lust that had built between the two of you over the past year.

 

 

 

That was all you needed to bring you over the edge. You nearly screamed his name as your orgasm pulsed through your body.

 

 

 

He followed suit seconds after you, shuddering as he emptied his load with a final few thrusts.

 

 

 

When he was finished he didn't pull out immediately, instead he remained inside of you as he caught his breath. "You're so beautiful. I've wanted you since I first saw you in the Precinct." The ADA told you once he finally pulled out.

 

 

 

"I know," You smirked at him. "Here, let me clean you off."

 

 

 

You moved yourself to his now soft but coated prick, taking it in your mouth, sucking it clean. You moved your tongue as much as you could, hoping to help him recover quicker. He began stroking your hair as you did, a gentle change from when he was fucking you. You pulled him from you mouth and licked his length, cupping his balls as you did. He groaned softly at the sensation. After a couple minutes, he pulled away from you, causing you to give him a confused look.

 

 

 

"Get dressed. We need to find a hotel."


End file.
